


Real First Kiss

by SeaWeedHead14



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWeedHead14/pseuds/SeaWeedHead14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong is furious that Youngbae's first kiss is just with some model for a stupid music video. Youngbae deserves better than that, and Jiyong wants to show him how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So this was for a prompt/idea I filled for a friend on Tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> _[Saw you were taking GDYB prompts (Yay because I'm always in the mood for GDYB and there's never enough of it to go around) and I don't know if you're still taking any, but I'm giving you one! It's pretty widely known that YB got his first kiss during the Ma Girl MV shooting. YB shrugs it off as nothing but internally, he's distraught and upset about the whole thing. GD is livid once he finds out because how dare they let some random actress steal something like that from YB and make him so upset? He wants to wreak havoc but YB holds him back. When they're alone, GD decides to show YB what a real first kiss should be like (and maybe more).]_
> 
>  
> 
> I enjoyed writing this so I hope you all enjoy reading it as well :)

Jiyong couldn’t get to the set fast enough.

He hurried his way into the large building and smashed the elevator button with his fist, practically shaking with anger.

A part of him couldn’t help but blame himself. This is what happens when he agrees to film on separate days. 

But deep down he knew he was not the one responsible. 

_How could they? How could they do this to him?_

He repeated the question over and over again in his head as a poor attempt to keep himself somewhat controlled. He already knew the answer though.

Money.

It’s as simple as that.

The day he and Youngbae had signed their contracts with YG they had also signed away a part of their lives. Granted, YG was more tolerant than the other top agencies, but a business is a business, and all businesses care about in the end is money.

Still, Jiyong couldn’t believe YG would go this far. He thought for sure he had a soft spot for the two of them, so why now was he playing his cards like this?

He was soon ripped from his thoughts when the elevator chimed and he reached his designated stop. He took a sharp breath before taking his exit.

The room was bustling with people all packing up the expensive equipment that was just used for their latest music video. Jiyong ignored the polite smiles and small bows he received and instead scanned the room for any signs of his friend.

Shaking his head in irritation, Jiyong rushed past the set crew and made his way to the one place he figured he would be. He stopped in front of the dressing room, and once again inhaled before firmly knocking on the door.

Silence.

“Bae, it’s me.”

The door then quickly opened and Jiyong came face to face with a very sullen Youngbae.

 _This isn’t right._

Jiyong rushed into the room, grabbing Youngbae by the arm and slamming the dressing room door shut behind them.

His actions seemed to startle Youngbae out of whatever stupor he had fallen in to, and he looked at Jiyong cautiously, not wanting to while him up even more.

“Look Ji, it’s okay. It’s no big deal, all major artists do it.”

And Jiyong knew that he was lying. 

Just like Youngbae knew why Jiyong was so upset without him even having to tell him. 

That’s just how their relationship was. 

One picked up where the other left off, but _both_ felt everything. 

“No Bae, it’s not okay. YG knows how religious you are. He knows how sentimental you are. He knows what kind of person you are. He fuckin _knows_!”

And now Jiyong was yelling, still grasping on to Youngbae’s arm as if he were the only anchor keeping him in place; keeping him from ambushing the entire set and even YG himself.

Youngbae watched on as his friend cursed upon every single soul in the building, his fiery anger seeping through every pore. Youngbae could feel every shake and every tremor that erupted through his friend’s body and he began to get upset too. Not for himself, but for his friend who could feel his pain and was willing to physically and verbally vocalize it in ways Youngbae could not.

He was so touched by his friend’s outcry that he hadn’t realized the water fogging up his eyes.

In an instant Jiyong was no longer flailing about, he was gently wiping away the sadness from Youngbae’s eyes, while cooing sweet words of endearment.

“I just wanted you to have better. You _deserve_ so much better.” Jiyong was so close to Youngbae’s face his words were but a whisper, but Youngbae heard them, and Jiyong knew. He also knew that he was right; Youngbae did deserve better. He deserved better than anyone out there and Jiyong wanted to show him that.

Gently he tilted Youngbae’s face up to meet his and he swiped his thumb underneath his wet eyes once more, before bringing it to rest softly upon his lips.

“You deserve a real first kiss.”

He then gave Youngbae one last quick glance before he closed his eyes and touched his lips with his own. There was no flinching or pushing away. Youngbae just stood still and allowed his friend to continue with his ministrations. Jiyong resumed and moved his lips gently against Youngbae’s, taking in his full bottom lip and sucking on the soft flesh. Youngbae breathed in slowly though his nose before he began to reciprocate. 

Youngbae completely felt himself mold into the kiss, moving his lips firmly against Jiyong’s own. His hands awkwardly found purchase on Jiyong’s waist, using a slight bit of force to push his friend to fill the empty space between them. The action surprised both boys, but the small hum of approval Jiyong had given him in response was all the encouragement Youngbae needed to maintain the tight embrace.

 _This is different_. Youngbae thought.

This was someone he knew.

Someone he trusted.

Someone he _loved_.

It was then that Youngbae realized that a first kiss was more than just the physicalities. It didn’t matter that his first kiss had been with some model whose name he had already forgotten, because in his heart he considered this moment here, with his best friend, to be his _real_ first kiss. 

With this new awareness Youngbae wrapped his arms more tightly around Jiyong’s waist, eager to continue. But Jiyong soon broke their contact.

He brushed his fingers across Youngbae’s cheek, letting him take the time to breathe again.

“Don’t you ever let someone take something away from you again Bae. You’re worth so much more than that.”

Youngbae took Jiyong’s hand in his own and casually laced their fingers together. It’s something that they had done multiple times before, but it had never felt this comfortable. 

“How can anyone take away what you just gave me? As far as I’m concerned I didn’t lose a thing.”

And he smiled his bright crescent eyed smile, the one that never failed to make Jiyong’s heart soar and make everything feel right again.

 _This is how Youngbae should always be_. Jiyong thought, and he couldn’t help the large smile he gave in return.

“Come on.” Yougbae said, playfully swinging their hands. “Let’s go get some spicy rice cakes.”

“Okay, but this time it’s my treat.”


End file.
